A Certain Romance
by puttingpentopaper
Summary: Maiko. Prebanishment. How did Zuko and Mai come to be? Here's my take on it. Chapter 5, the final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Its Maiko and based before Zuko was banished. I plan to have five parts. Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated these stupid parties. His mom always made him go. She kept telling him he should talk to one of the noble's daughters and ask them to dance. Who knows, he might meet someone he'll like. Zuko never did. All the girls he ever met were shallow and only danced with him because he's royalty. He's only ten. He shouldn't even have to think about girls yet.

So there he was, sulking at the table. He glanced over at his sister. She always had a group of girls surrounding her. They admired her, wanted to be exactly like her. He couldn't figure out why. She was mean and annoying and stupid, just like the girls with her. The only two who she actually liked were Mai and Ty Lee, who were equally annoying. They were at the palace all the time.

Ty Lee was always loud and a complete airhead. She liked everything fluffy and cute, and would never shut up. She probably admired Azula more than anyone. Mai, however, was her complete opposite. She was usually quiet and polite except when she would do Azula's bidding and throw mud at him, usually hitting him square in the face.

"Those girls look pretty tonight. Don't you agree?" Zuko's mom, Princess Ursa, interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure," was his only reply. He knew what she was trying to do, and he wouldn't give in. Not this time.

"Come on, Zuko. How many of those girls have you actually talked to?"

"Well, they're talking to Azula, so I'm pretty sure none of them are my type. When is this over anyway?"

"Oh, you still have a while," Ursa said with a smirk on her face. "All I'm asking is you dance with just one of them. Please?"

Zuko sighed. He knew this was coming sooner or later. It's only one dance anyway. He'd just have to be with one of them for a minute or two, then his mom would stop bothering him. "Fine. Which one would you like me to ask?"

"Hmm. Ask one of the girls who comes over here a lot." She glanced down at him, eager for his reply.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You want me to ask Ty Lee or Mai to dance? Are you crazy?! I don't want to dance with them!" He would never hear the end of it from Azula. Besides, they wouldn't dance with him. Azula probably told them stuff like he's diseased, or has cooties or something equally stupid.

"Oh, come on Zuko. Would it kill you?"

"It might."

Ursa had a stern look on her face. "Zuko, they are both very nice young ladies. I don't understand why you're making such a fuss out of this."

"I'm not making a fuss out of this," he said with arms crossed.

"Well, then ask one of them to dance."

He looked over at their 'clan' they had. Finally, he sighed and muttered, "Fine. I'll ask one of them to dance."

"Good. Now go get 'em." She gave him a little shove in their direction.

Zuko had to keep reminding himself, 'It's only one dance.' When he got within ten feet from them, he realized Azula wasn't there. That would make things a lot easier. But which one was he going to ask to dance? Ty Lee would most likely babble on the whole time about clothes and the color pink. Mai would probably not say anything the whole time leaving an awkward silence.

As he approached Mai, he heard giggles erupting from the group of tween girls and rolled his eyes. Why did they have to giggle? Why couldn't they just stand there and not say anything. Right as he thought this, he heard whispers and heard his name mentioned a few times. He had to hurry and get this over with. He offered his hand to her, "Umm, Mai, would you like to dance? With me?"

She looked up at him and to his surprise, a polite smile formed on her face. "Of course." And took his hand as he led her away from the 'clan' and onto the ballroom floor. He took her right hand in his left and placed his right on her waist as she placed her left on his shoulder. She wouldn't look him in the face and he noticed her cheeks were a light pink. The silence was killing him. Part of him wished he had Ty Lee's chatter instead.

"So, um…where did Azula go?" He asked hoping to start some conversation.

"Oh, some kid asked her to dance. He's a huge jerk in my opinion, but I guess he's good for her." Did she just say a huge jerk would be compatible with Azula? He never heard anyone, other than himself, talk against Azula, especially one of her friends. Mai must've noticed his surprise, from the shocked expression he was wearing. "I mean, Azula's one of my best friends, don't get me wrong, but I dunno, sometimes she could just be really, well, mean." Zuko was still in utter shock from what he just heard. Mai immediately hushed up and looked away again. As he was about to say something, someone interrupted him.

"Wow, Mai. I'm surprised. Dancing with my brother. I can't believe you'd sink so low," Azula sneered. Mai took in a deep breath and looked down at her feet.

"Go away Azula," Zuko said. When he thought she was nowhere to be found, here she was. Ruining his life as always.

"Geeze, Zuzu. I'm just talking with one of my friends. You don't have to be so pushy." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What happened to your boyfriend Azula. Did he ditch you?" Azula uncrossed her arms and stood straight.

"No, I ditched him," she stated angrily. 

"Why?"

"Because he's a bad dancer and kept stepping on my feet." At this, Zuko started laughing and even Mai had to stifle a giggle. "Shut up Zuko!" Azula turned to Mai. "I'll see you when you're done dancing with your boyfriend." Azula stormed off. As Mai was staring at the ground, yet again, Zuko studied her more closely. She was pretty, even for being friends with Azula.

"Why are you so quiet all the time?" Mai looked up at him.

"I don't know. I guess I just have nothing to say."

"I don't believe that. I think you have alot to say, you just don't want to say anything." Her eyes shot up to his questioningly. Right then, the song ended. He bowed respectively to her as she returned the bow. "Thank you for sharing this dance with me."

"It was my pleasure Prince Zuko." He looked at her and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you around then, if Azula doesn't burn you to a crisp." She smiled at this.

"Let's hope not." And with that, she walked away and rejoined the group of giggling girls.

Zuko walked back over to the table where he found his mom talking to one of the general's wives. He sat down after the lady left.

"So, Zuko, how bad was it? I see you didn't get killed." Ursa raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, you win. It wasn't that bad." Ursa smiled as Zuko's father came over and asked her to a dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was longer than I expected. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what I should improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Well, here's chapter two. This one I tried to keep Mai more in character, which hopefully works better cause now I've got dialogue planned out, where as the last one, I just had the idea and events planned out and kind of winged it with the dialogue. Actually, I winged it with some of the events too. Well anywhoo, sorry to bore you with my babbling. Here's the story. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Zuko, now please explain to me again how you got this wet," Ursa asked him while he put on a fresh set of robes.

"I told you mom, it was Azula. You made me play that stupid game with her, and I ended up tripping and knocking me and Mai into the fountain." This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to Zuko. Ever since he had asked Mai to dance about a year ago, Azula would torture him about every chance she got. And it usually ended with Zuko on top of Mai or vice versa. Although, he did notice mud and other things equally gross were not thrown at him as often anymore.

"Well, I think you should apologize to her," his mom finally said as he finished tying his sash.

"Who, Azula?"

"No, Zuko, the unfortunate girl you knocked into the fountain. She's leaving soon, and I was going to go talk to her mother. Come with me." Zuko followed his mother down the hall.

He hadn't really talked to Mai since their dance. When he would see her, he would give a polite nod in her direction, which she would return with a slight blush. Occasionally, if she wasn't with Azula, he would say hi and ask her how she was. She would reply with an, "I'm fine, thank you for asking" and then go on her way. Zuko had wondered how many times Mai's mother made her rehearse those lines, for she always said the same thing every time.

When they turned the corner they saw Mai and her Mother, who looked like she was scolding Mai, probably for the damp clothes she had on. Mai would just look up at her mother and reply, "I'm sorry" every time, knowing all too well not to make a scene in the palace. Her mother must've heard Ursa and Zuko coming for she stood up straight and bowed at them.

"Princess Ursa, it's a pleasure to see you again." She practically ignored Zuko. Probably because he was still a child.

"Yes, we don't see each other enough these days, even with the girls being such good friends. You should come over for tea some time."

"That'd be lovely." There was a slight pause. Ursa looked down at Zuko.

"Well, don't you have something to say?"

"Oh, right." Zuko turned to Mai. "I'm sorry I knocked you into the fountain today. It was an accident."

"It's alright Prince Zuko." Mai bowed to him and to Ursa. She received an elbow to her arm as she looked up at her mother who had a stern look on her face. "Oh, Thank you for your concern." Mai looked up at her mother who smiled approvingly.

"Well, we should be going. Thank you for having Mai. I hope she hasn't caused too much trouble."

"Not at all. She's welcome anytime." And with that Mai and her mother turned and left. Her mother lecturing her about manners and posture.

Zuko had to wonder to himself, 'Maybe that's why she's so quiet.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is. I wanted to touch on what, at least I think, Mai's mother was like, which is why Mai is so polite here. A lot shorter, but the next one will probably be the biggest chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I'm leading up to his banishment. The chapters are about a year apart give or take a month or two.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and I brought chapter three with me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You're awesome. As promised, it's a big'un. It was really hard, but I think/hope its ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year ago today, Zuko's mother disappeared. To where? Nobody knew. She just vanished without a trace. His uncle was supposed to come back to the Fire Nation today, but got delayed. Again. After Lu Ten died, Iroh pulled out of the army and went on some spiritual journey to who knows where.

So there he was, Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and heir to the throne, lying on his bed lost in thought. He heard his sister shouting at someone down the hall. It was probably some poor servant who miscounted the number of fruit tarts to get her and her friends, who were, unfortunately, spending the night.

Recently Azula had decided to be really cruel to Zuko, always bringing up their mom and bullying him. He couldn't do anything back or else he would get in trouble with his father, but God forbid if Azula disobeyed the rules, she would just be told not to do it again. Which she would, repeatedly.

He heard some more yelling, from Azula of course, and heard her slam her door close. He got up to see the unfortunate soul who dare enter Azula's path of destruction. When he opened the door, to his surprise, it was not a servant he saw. It was a young girl with raven black hair.

She must've heard him open his door, for she turned around and look straight at him before he could return to the tranquility of his room. Zuko sighed. He really didn't want to have to deal with anything tonight, but he started down the hall towards Mai, who was sitting against the wall hugging her knees, her head resting on them. Zuko wondered if she was crying. Before he could think of something comforting to say her blurted out, "Are you crying?"

Mai looked up at him; eyes dry, not even showing signs of sadness. "No. Why would I be crying?"

"I dunno. It just kind of looked like you were."

"Well, I'm not."

Zuko sat himself down next to her and asked, "Well, what happened?"

"She kicked me out." Her answer was short and to the point. She didn't seem like she wanted to elaborate. Zuko, however, ignored this fact.

"Why'd she kick you out?" Mai glared at him. She didn't want to talk about this. Especially with him.

"Because I didn't want to do something she wanted to do, and I wouldn't give her a good reason why."

"So she kicked you out?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh. Well, what did she want to do?"

"Something stupid." When she didn't give any more details, Zuko finally got that she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he tried to change the subject.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I was just going to wait here. She'll let me in later." Azula must've never really gotten mad at her before.

"I don't think she will." Mai looked up at him.

"Why wouldn't she?" She was confused. Azula was her friend right?

"Because you made her mad. She's not a very forgiving person. Trust me. I have to live with her." When Mai didn't say anything Zuko continued, "If you want, I could get someone to escort you home."

"No, that's ok. I'd probably be better off sitting here all night and just wait to go home tomorrow," Mai said with a sigh. Now it was Zuko's turn to be confused.

"Why? I mean if you go home-"

"If I go home my mom will yell at me. And then I'll get punished." Zuko just stared at her.

"Why would you get yelled at?" Mai stared straight ahead and started to speak, avoiding eye contact.

"If I went home because Azula kicked me out, Azula might tell the Firelord, who would then punish my father, killing his political career and relations with the royal family. My family would be looked down upon by all the wealthy and 'people who matter'. To my mother, that's the worst thing that could ever happen to our family, but I'm sure there's worse." Mai sighed heavily.

"Azula probably wouldn't tell my dad. She's not going to hate you forever, just for a little while."

"I know that, but my mom doesn't, and that's the problem. My mom doesn't understand that if I make Azula a little bit mad, the Firelord is not going to smite us." With a thud, Mai rested her head on the wall which she was sitting against and closed her eyes. "I hate my family."

"Yeah, well at least your family is still together." Zuko stood up and Mai just stared at him.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko. I didn't mean to bring that up." Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Its okay. And you can just call me Zuko because your moms not here you know." There was a small, peaceful silence until it was interrupted by a fit of giggles coming from Azula's room. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Part of me is actually thankful I'm not in that room right now. I'm not sure I want to know what's making those two so happy," Mai said with a barely visible smile. Zuko chuckled. A moment or two passed until they heard more giggles.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Zuko asked in fear of hearing more giggling.

"Please." Mai paused for a moment. "Where would we go though?"

"I dunno. We can just walk around the palace or something for a while."

"I don't want to bother you though. You probably want to sleep."

"That's ok. I'm not tired, and I'd be really bored waiting hours to fall asleep." Zuko smiled, "Come on. Let's go."

So, they got up and left. Mai following Zuko since he had more of an idea of where they were going, even though it didn't really matter for they were just wondering aimlessly. Small talk was hard and a little bit awkward at first, but then they got to talking about everything from school to families.

A few hours later, there they were in the palace courtyard next to the pond normally occupied by turtle-ducks, who at this hour, were sleeping. It was a warm peaceful summer night. Mai and Zuko were lying side by side gazing up at the stars.

"You see the group of stars next to the one that looks like a house?"

"Yep."

"I think it looks like a fish."

"Zuko, that does not look like a fish."

"Yes it does! The ones to the right of the house. Are you looking to the right of the house?"

"Yes, I'm looking to the right of the house," Mai said mockingly. "It does not look like a fish."

Zuko started pointing his finger tracing the 'fish' pattern. "Look, there's its head, and there's its tail. How can you not see it?"

"Um, maybe because it looks like a big blob of stars and not a fish? Just a guess."

"I guess you just aren't as creative as I am."

"Oh gee. My loss," Mai said sarcastically. Zuko laughed. He liked her sense of humor. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone like this in a while. It felt nice. Mai felt it too. They had some sort of weird connection where they could just understand each other. They laid there in a peaceful silence for a few minutes. Zuko looked over at her and smiled. She noticed his eyes upon her and smiled back. The moment seemed perfect. Zuko sat up straight. Mai sensing his uneasiness and sat up too. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm, Mai? Can…I…um…can I kiss you?" Mai sighed.

"Wow Zuko. You really know how to suck all the romance right out of something don't you? You didn't have to ask. I mean, the worst I could say would be no, and if you just went for it, there would've been a better chance I would've at least got caught in the moment or something. Next time just go for it, okay? I mean ev-mmph." Mai was interrupted mid-sentence by Zuko slamming his lips onto hers. As she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss, so did he.

After a few seconds, though it seemed like longer to them, they ended the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, blushing furiously. Even Mai was smiling. It wasn't the most graceful kiss, nor the most romantic, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. Remember, this was really hard for me.

The updates are probably going to take longer with school and finals and softball and all that jazz, but they'll come sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so this one probably isn't the best chapter. I kept getting brain farts and forgetting what I was going to write. These two might seem a little OOC, but that's because they're in love (I give you permission to gag at that. I even did, and I wrote it.) I mean, they acted a little weird in NM&DD too, sooo I'll just use that as my excuse ok? Ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a little over a year since their kiss that fateful summer night. They decided not to tell anyone, in fear of being taunted by Azula and teased by Ty Lee, not to mention, Zuko receiving even more advice about girls from his Uncle. So they had a plan. When Mai would be at the palace with Azula, Zuko would walk by where they were hanging out and a minute or two later Mai would make up an excuse saying she needed to go to the restroom, or she needed to get something. She would then find Zuko who would be in a nearby hallway or room, and do, well, what most couples do at their age, in their own Zuko and Mai kind of way. Lately though, Azula started catching on.

"Excuse me Azula. I need to grab something out of my bag. I think it's in your room," Mai said after she saw Zuko in the previous hallway.

"Really Mai?" Azula stopped walking and turned to face her, causing Ty Lee to run into Mai. "Well, I'm sure whatever it is you need to get can wait. I have lessons soon. You can get it then. Okay?" Mai sighed. There was no way of getting out of this one.

"That's fine Azula. I'll get it then."

"What are me and Mai going to do while you're at your firebending lessons?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"I don't care. Do whatever you want. Just don't break anything ok?" Azula talked to them like they were irresponsible three-year-olds.

"Okey-doke." The three continued walking. "Soooooo, isn't your brother having some of his friends over today?"

"Yes. Its surprising he even has friends isn't it?" Mai rolled her eyes. Azula turned around and Ty Lee had a big grin on her face. Azula sighed, "You want to flirt with them. Don't you Ty Lee?"

"I don't want to flirt with them. What type of person do you think I am Azula? I was just curious, that's all. And who knows, it might be fun to talk to them or something like that," Ty Lee added with an innocent smile.

"Honestly Ty Lee, do whatever you wish. As long as I don't have to watch you throw yourself at them, it doesn't matter. I'm going to go to my lessons now. I still have a few minutes, but you two bore me." And with that, Azula left Ty Lee and Mai to do whatever.

Ty Lee turned to Mai and gave her a toothy smile.

"You're going to flirt with them. Aren't you Ty Lee?" Mai asked with her arms crossed, scowling.

"Come on, Mai. It'll be fun! And guess whose going to be there?" Ty Lee teased.

"Who Ty Lee? I couldn't possibly imagine," Mai stated dully. Ty Lee didn't know about Mai and Zuko, but her and Azula just thought that Mai had a crush on him, and vice versa. Mai thought it better to leave it at that.

Without saying anymore, Ty Lee grabbed Mai by the arm and dragged her around the palace in search of the group of boys.

"Mai, I see them outside. Let's go! I'll race you."

"Ty Lee, I'm not going to race you."

"Ready? Go!" Ty Lee sprinted to the walkway that went through the courtyard, where the boys were practicing firebending. "Yay! I win!" Ty Lee turned around and saw that Mai wasn't even running. She was walking behind her, not even caring she was in a race. "Aww, Mai. You're no fun." Ty Lee crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why? Because I told you I wasn't going to race, but you still went ahead and did anyway? Then gee, Ty Lee, I'm really sorry," Mai bitterly stated and rolled her eyes. When Mai looked back at Ty Lee she noticed she was staring at something and smiling. Mai followed her gaze and saw that two of the three boys were smiling back at Ty Lee. The other one, however, was smiling at Mai, who in return, quickly, smiled back.

"Hey ladies. Did you come to see the gun show?" the one with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun said. As he said this, he flexed his muscles, but quickly received a slap to the back of his head from the other boy Mai didn't know, who looked like he could be his brother.

"Ignore him. He gets a little over-excited when he sees pretty girls. He's not used to it," the obnoxious boy's brother retorted. He started laughing and kept doing so, even when his brother punched him in the arm.

Mai was already getting annoyed with these two and started walking away, but before she did so, she made sure Zuko saw her, and gave him a look as if to follow her.

Zuko caught her gaze, and watched which direction she was heading. When he saw his friends where caught up flirting with Ty Lee, which was probably going to be a competition between the two brothers, he decided it would be easy for him to sneak away.

Zuko followed down the hallway looking for her. How far could she have gone? He left right after her. Suddenly he felt someone grab him by his shoulders, spin him around, and slam him against the nearby wall.

"Jeez. It took you long enough to get here." Zuko looked, and saw it was Mai that was holding him against the wall, smirking at him.

"It didn't take me that long. And did you have to ram me into this wall?"

"Why did I scare you?"

"What? No! You didn't scare me. You're just lucky I knew it was you and didn't start attacking."

"Oh yes. All fear the wrath of Zuko," Mai added sarcastically.

"So, are you going to just stand there or what?"

"I was going to kiss you, but since you're being so pushy I guess I won't." Mai sighed, let go and started walking the other way, until she felt Zuko come up and wrap his arms from behind her.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have steal one from you," Zuko said and crashed his lips down onto hers.

When they broke out of the kiss, Mai looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Zuko, that's seriously the cheesiest thing I've heard from you in a while, which is saying a lot." Zuko laughed.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Shut up."

Zuko just stood there for a while holding her. It was a nice feeling. There was something he wanted to tell her, but he forgot about it until now.

"Hey, Mai. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My uncle said that he's going to see if he could get me into the next war meeting. It's not for a month or two, but I'm just excited that I get to do something with politics and stuff. Before Azula too."

"So what, you just talk about war strategies the whole time?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow, sounds like a great time," Mai added dryly.

"I need to know about this stuff if I'm to become Firelord. It'll be good for me."

"I know, but you're very, well, opinionated. Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo, we all know what happens with that, and obviously the next chapter is going to focus on the agni kai and all that fun stuff. It's the only chapter that's not a year apart. So I guess that means that Zuko is 13 and Mai's 12 here.

Well, anyway the next chapter will be my last one until I disapear off the face of the earth, never to be seen again. Just kidding. I know, I'm sorry I got your hopes up. Anyway, I hope to have the last chapter finished by this week hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I told you'd I have this up before the end of the week. You should be proud of me. I almost waited until Monday.

I think I should put a disclaimer in this one (even though I should probably put it in every one), since it has stuff from "The Storm" in it, so here it is...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar. The idea of the Agni Kai and the story how Zuko got his scar do not belong to me. The only thing I did was put some stuff that might happen before the Agni Kai and Mai's thoughts afterward in this story. The dialogue from "Please Father..." to "You will learn respect..." are not, and will never be my words. Unless, I say them in a different situation. But I don't think there will ever be a time that'll happen. The only thing I do own that is Avatar are the dvds, magazine, and video game, which... are all... copyrighted. sigh**

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, or is going to review after this chapter. You guys are boss. I also want to thank everyone who has put up with my odd ranting at the beginning and end of the chapters. Your patience and high tolerance is appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to do what?!"

"I have duel the general in an Agni Kai."

"Zuko, I told you not to do anything stupid."

"I didn't!"

"Going against a general who's had years of experience fighting is not doing anything stupid?"

"He was just going to throw away those soldiers, Mai!"

"I don't care what he was going to do. It wasn't your place to speak out, and now you have to pay for it. Way to go." Mai was furious with him. She told him so many times not to make a fool out of himself at his meeting, and he goes ahead and does it anyway. Did he want to get himself killed?

"You don't think I can win. Do you?" Zuko couldn't believe her. She was supposed to support him and have faith in him. She was doing anything but.

"Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt or anything like that. My father has told me about Agni Kai's. They're vicious Zuko. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'll be fine. I can beat him. He's just some old general who needs to be put in his place, and I'm going to do it for him." Zuko looked at her, and Mai just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'm going. But if something happens to you, I swear I'll kill you." She didn't seem to notice her own irony when she said this.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be fine." Zuko took her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his, and kissed her reassuringly, although that didn't help to calm her nerves any, but she didn't show it. "I'll see you there. I have to get ready."

"Just be careful. Okay?"

"I will." And with that, he left her so she could go find Azula who, was probably wondering where she was.

At the Agni Kai, Mai situated herself next to Ty Lee, and a column, which she could lean against. Azula was on the other side of Ty Lee next to her Uncle Iroh.

"Are you going to be okay, Mai?" Ty Lee looked over at her friend who was leaning against the column with her arms crossed.

"I'm fine Ty Lee."

"Are you sure." Mai rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine Ty Lee," Mai said again, just as dully as the last one.

She hushed up when she saw Zuko walk out onto the floor. She wasn't sure if he saw her or not, but it didn't matter. Just as long as she could see him. Zuko turned around and had his back facing the other side, when his opponent walked out. He was tall, and strong and muscular, and that's when Mai realized. Zuko wasn't facing the general. He was facing his father, and he didn't even know. Mai didn't know why he was facing his father, for she didn't know, or care about politics, but the fact was he was facing the best firebender in the Firenation. And there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart sank, though she kept her expression as stoic as ever.

She looked over at Azula who had this devilish grin on her face. This was her own brother, and she was happy?

Mai looked back at Zuko. He turned around to realize his true opponent. She saw the horror in his eyes. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Please father, I only had the Firenation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko was pleading with him.

"You will fight for your honor." The Firelord was advancing on him, not seeming to care that this was his own son.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko couldn't fight his own father. He just couldn't. He got down on the floor and bowed to him.

"Rise and fight Prince Zuko!" Mai didn't want to watch, but her eyes were glued to the scene.

"I won't fight you."

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Zuko looked up at his father, his eyes filled with tears. Mai even felt, for the first time in a long time, her eyes start to water. She quickly wiped them. She couldn't let anyone see her cry.

Ozai bended a huge fireball right at Zuko's face. He cried out in pain. Mai had to bite her tongue, and looked at the floor, so she didn't make a scene. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Luckily, Ty Lee was the only one who saw Mai.

"Hey, Azula, I can't watch this. I just can't stand seeing anyone get hurt like this. I'm going to go. I'll take Mai with me too, for company." Ty Lee stood in front of her friend blocking Azula's view. Ty Lee saw a tear come from Azula and Zuko's uncle. She herself felt like she was going to cry, but she couldn't control her emotions like General Iroh or Mai, so she knew this must really have been hurting her. "Come on Mai." Ty Lee ushered her friend out of the arena. Mai just kept her eyes on the ground.

When they got out of the arena, Ty Lee took her to Azula's room and gave her a hug. Usually, Mai would protest, but she just couldn't. She needed a friend. Ty Lee realized now, that Mai didn't just have a crush on him. She knew Mai wouldn't be this upset over a crush. She really liked him, and now, well, Ty Lee didn't know what was to become of Zuko.

Mai had managed to rid any evidence that she had been upset by the time Azula arrived. Azula delivered the news that Prince Zuko had been banished from the Firenation, and wasn't allowed to return without the Avatar, who had been missing for almost one hundred years. Mai was able to keep her cool until she got to her house, in the privacy of her own room.

He was gone. The avatar hadn't been seen in about one hundred years and he was expected to find him. Mai knew the chances of him finding the Avatar were slim. Mai knew she'd never see him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, thats it. I'm thinking about doing another story similar to this, in that its five chapters (I like 5. Its a nice number for stories. So is 10 and 20, depending on how big your story is. I just realized I'm naming the numbers used on bills. 5, 10, 20. 50 is too many chapters. I wouldn't mind 50 dollars though) ANYWAY, back to the original point, I'm thinking about making another story that's either a little before and during season 3 (like what might happen in between episodes) or after the season. And it'll be Maiko, of course. If you want to see one after the war or during season 3 just tell me, and that might help me decide, cause I'm in quite a pickle here. I'm gonna think about it all weekend, and probably start on Monday.

Yet again, thank you for going along with my crazy babbling. I apologize. I can't help it. It's a nervous habit.

----puttingpentopaper----


End file.
